That's Immortality, My Darlings
by lovemeforeverandever
Summary: What if Mrs. D's maiden name was Sommers? What if Alison was related to Jeremy and Elena Gilbert? What if Katherine Pierce was the one who technically killed Ali that night she "went missing"? What if now Ali is in Mystic Falls? Learning of the supernatural? What if a blue-eyed vampire has taken a liking to our pretty little liar?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Alison flipped her curled blond hair behind her shoulder as she walked through the woods towards the direction of her backyard late at night. She pulled down on her yellow blouse that was rising up and slipped her cell phone in her back jean pocket.

She had just gotten back from talking with Ian Thomas, an older boy she's been low-key fooling around with for a while. Even though he has a girlfriend Melissa Hastings (one of her best friend's older sister) who truly hates her for some unknown reason.

She processed everything in her mind. She could have sworn Ian and his bitch of a girlfriend were _'A'- _this anonymous person that has harassed her with text messages for the last few months.

She even threatened to expose him and his buddies of their little high school club. The N.A.T. club_. What the hell does that even mean? _Ali thought as she walked through the Hastings backyard to get to hers, _Need a therapist_?

She turned around and looked over at the large gray and white striped barn where her four best friends were sleeping. She felt a little guilty for drugging them so that she knew they were asleep, but she had to do it. She didn't trust anybody at the moment, and them all sleeping while she gets an _'A' _text would put them in the clear.

She pushed the gray and white barn door open slightly as she checked in on them. Luckily they were all still sound asleep in their sleeping bags. She was supposed to be enjoying her slumber party with her friends like they do every year. Yet, here she was, practically trying to save her life.

Jenna Marshall was off her list as well. She played the videos that Ian held on his computer of her and her step brother Toby Cavanaugh of their sexual relationship, yet, Ali still walked out of the room receiving a text that caused her to mentally flinch, and then she knew that Jenna wasn't A.

She was irritated that Byron Montgomery didn't have the money he owed her. Yes she was blackmailing him, but she needs the money to get the hell out of this town and away from the psycho bitch harassing her! She was blackmailing her best friend Aria's father for his affair with one of his college students. She and Aria knew about it but she told him she would make a phone call to Mrs. Montgomery if he didn't pay her.

She walked away from the barn and started heading back towards her backyard to get check on everything. She couldn't sleep knowing _'A' _was still out there, unknown to her.

Walking back in to her backyard she rolled her eyes at the sight of mounds of dirt surrounding the green grass.

She wanted more than anything for things to get back to normal. She's Alison DiLaurentis. Nothing brings her down. She's a fighter and she doesn't give up. She's fabulous.

She could have sworn she heard something behind her. She turned around quickly but saw nothing. She hates being so weak, so paranoid. It unnerved her.

Ali pushed a strand of her blond hair behind her ear, her breathing was hallow as she can feel someone's eyes on her. She was hoping it was the paranoia. Practically begging that it was and she wasn't right.

Her big blue eyes were wide and alert as she gazed everywhere around her backyard.

Then she let out a gasp and silent shriek as she felt a cold hand tap her right shoulder making her flinch and as she heard being whispered in her ear directly behind her, "Boo."

Ali whipped around and came face to face with the person who scared her like crazy. A wave of relief ran through her as her breathing started to calm down when she realized who it was.

"Elena?! What are you doing here?" She asked bewildered wondering why her cousin was here in Rosewood, Pennsylvania when she lived in Mystic Falls, Virginia. She glanced around the yard and didn't see Jenna and Jeremy.

Elena's hair was in big curls, something that was different compared to her usual casual straight hair that Ali noticed instantly.

Plus the touch she left on Ali's shoulder made her flinch and cringe. It was cold, and odd. It scared her.

Elena smiled, "I just missed you, Alison."

Ali's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, Elena always called her "Ali-Bee" a nickname she gave her when she was younger or just the simple "Ali" never Alison.

"We haven't talked in awhile, 'Lena. Kind of thought you forgot about me." Ali smirked.

Elena Gilbert, Jeremy Gilbert, and Jenna Sommers, are Ali's only real family. They're the only people she can ever be real around without being afraid of them judging her or her social status being in jeopardy. She was close to her Aunt Miranda as well before she passed away a little while ago in a car accident with her Uncle Greyson.

Ali attended the funeral broken heart for her cousins, her aunt, her mother, and for herself. Her Aunt Miranda was a better mother than hers ever was. She was so close to her and was able to tell her anything. Something she was never able to do with her own mother.

Elena smiled but Ali can see right through it. She has a knack for reading people, that's part of how she became the Queen Bee of Rosewood.

"How'd you even get here? I'm surprised Aunt Jenna let you drive all the way here. " Ali cracked a small smile, staring warily at her cousin, but didn't give her the slightest impression of her nervousness.

That's when Ali noticed Elena's attire. She was wearing a black blazer over a purple tank top, black skinny jeans, and high-heeled boots. She looked stylish, Elena never looks good.

"What'd you get a makeover?" She asked Elena, quirking an eyebrow up.

Elena smiled, "Uh, yeah. Needed the uh- change."

Ali nodded then asked her, "Well did you go inside? See my parents? I think Jason's home too. Why didn't Jeremy or Aunt Jenna come visit?" Ali asked, her voice faltering a bit towards the end. She missed her cousin and Aunt. She hasn't seen any of them since the funeral.

Elena shrugged slightly. Ali could tell Elena was out of character. And it was slightly disturbing her.

Ali's eyebrows creased together, "You okay, 'Lena?"

Elena smirked, "Just peachy, little cousin." then she took a step forward, looking seriously towards Ali, "Actually, you know what? I'm not Elena." 'Elena' shook her head, she frowned but her eyes shone amusement.

Ali looked up at her older cousin, confused, "What the hell? Are you high, Elena?!" She couldn't understand why her cousin was talking crazy!

'Elena' smirked again, "No. I'm Katherina Pierce. And I'm here to send the Salvatore's and my doppelgänger a little message." then before Ali could even react with a blink of an eye Katherine had her hands on Ali's neck and snapped it, breaking her neck instantly causing her to die and fall to the ground.

**A/N- Hey everyone! I don't know if anyone's going to read this, and I know I'm in the middle of two other stories on here and I'm kind of crazy to add another one, but this idea had been in my head for the past month and I needed to at least get the prologue out. It was eating up my mind and I needed to get this idea on here! I'm weird like that, but yeah this is ANOTHER Damon Salvatore fan fiction of mine. I just had to do it. I love Damon, he's my favorite guy character ever. Just warning, you all.**

**I got this idea while watching Pretty Little Liars and I saw that there were barely any crossovers for Pretty Little Liars and Vampire Diaries and I was so sad because those two are like in my top five favorite shows. **

**So even if this doesn't get any reviews or alerts, or favs, I'll survive. I just really wanted to write this crossover! But I hope you all like it(:**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N- This is all kind of AU. But I will be adding things from the show and then making up my own. It all just depends on how this goes. There will be Pretty Little Liars mixed in with this eventually. **

**This is after season three, maybe in the middle of season 4 of The Vampire Diaries. Elena is a vampire but is not sired to Damon and she picked Stefan obviously. And Jenna and Alaric are alive! I don't really want to write them dead. (:**

**That's it for now. I hope you enjoy!**

Katherine Pierce's long curled brown hair bounced off her shoulders as she walked up the gaveled drive way to the Salvatore Boarding House, her high heels made a crackling noise and if she wasn't a vampire she would have probably lost her balance by now.

She gripped the blond-haired girl tightly in her hands as she carried her bridal style, _this girl is heavier than she looks, _Katherine thought bitterly. Katherine knew this was the best thing to do. She didn't want to be anywhere near this _demon_. Especially since she knows Klaus- the original vampire- is still wandering around and the last thing she needs is some _creature _to be on her radar also.

_So why not dump the demon with the Salvatore's? _Katherine thought as she smirked to herself, already loving the idea.

She walks in to the house, not even bothering to knock on the door as she makes an entrance in to the living room. She smiled as she was lucky to see the three stooges already there- Elena Gilbert, Stefan Salvatore, and Damon Salvatore.

Damon was lounging on the large red sofa, with a glass of bourbon in his hand as he stared at the fire-place. While Elena was cuddled up next to Stefan as they whispered to each other. That made Katherine sick to her stomach.

All three vampires shot their heads up, looking towards Katherine and the beautiful young blond in her hands as they heard her walk in. Stefan and Damon looked confused while Elena gasped and shot up from her seat, unwrapping her self from Stefan's arms. "Ali!" she shouts, her eyes welled up in tears.

Katherine drops Ali dramatically down on the hardwood floor. Elena used her vampire speed to run towards her younger cousin. As she kneeled down on the floor beside her, she wiped the blond hair out of her face and placed her index and middle finger on her neck, checking her pulse. She sighed to herself in relief to see her cousin was _alive._

Then after running a fast hand through her long brown hair, Elena looked up at Katherine - the girl who shared her face- and glared at her immensely, "Why do you have her?!" she shouted.

Stefan and Damon rose from their seats and started walking towards the two dopplegangers slowly. Confused about how Elena knows the small blond on the ground.

Elena was wearing a long-sleeved green sweater and dark boot cut jeans. Her style hasn't changed much since Katherine's last seen her.

Katherine smirked, she was excited to explain her little discovery with the three musketeers, "Well, I was in Rosewood. Checking on my favorite little blond." Elena glared at her and Katherine rolled her eyes.

Katherine has checked on _all _of Elena's family since she met Isobel and John- Elena's birth parents- even though Ali isn't blood related with Elena, she's still a cousin her little doppleganger cares deeply about. And since they pissed her off recently, she wanted to show them that they can't piss her off and get away with it. So she thought going all the way to Rosewood, killing her little teenage cousin, will show them that you don't mess with Katherine Pierce. Yet, after an hour later, on the drive back to Virginia, the little blond started to stir, coming back to life.

Katherine thought she was in transition at first, but when she grabbed the blond from the back seat of her car and stared in to her eyes she saw how normal and human they look. Then she checked her hands and body for rings or any jewelry like the ones the Gilberts have. She has no jewelry on her. Katherine then shrugged and decided to test it out again. So as the blond's eyes started to flutter open, regaining conciousness, Katherine took her head , since she had to park on the side of the road at 1:00 in the morning, and snapped it again, making sure she was dead this time. And she was. For about an hour.

Then she came to again and started screaming as she realized Katherine was there driving her to some unknown place. Katherine couldn't take the screaming and punched Ali in the face so hard it knocked her out for a while, it left a bruise on the right hand side of her cheek that Elena had just noticed.

She explained this all to them. Elena glared at her and said a bunch of colorful words for killing her cousin twice. Stefan was now kneeled beside Elena, waiting with her for her cousin to wake up again.

"So, all I can say is, your cousin's a demon." then she shrugged, turning on her heel and started walking towards the front door.

But before she got even close to the door, Damon vampire speeded in front of her.

"Why drop her off here?" Damon asked, sounding kind of annoyed.

Katherine rolled her eyes, "Once word gets out that there's some human immortal out there, people like Klaus are going to want to find her. And I would rather be thousands of miles away from that little girl. Although I like her personality. She's got spunk." she smirked and bumped her shoulder with his as she passed Damon and headed towards the door, but before she put her hand on the door knob, she turned around and grabbed a cell phone out of her jacket pocket and tossed it at Damon. He caught it swiftly in his hands, his eyebrows creased together staring down at the white I Phone, "Your little cousin has some secrets. I don't recommend sending her back to Rosewood. Just saying." then with that, Katherine was gone.

A few minutes later after Katherine had left, Ali started to stir, waking herself up. Elena grabbed her cousin's hand, placing a gentle kiss on her white pale knuckles, showing that she cared and was there for her.

Stefan rubbed Elena's back soothingly, he always wanted to meet other parts of Elena's family. He just wished it was under different circumstances.

Damon was going through the young blond's phone, reading her threatening text messages from this _'A' _person. Katherine was actually right. They can't send Elena's cousin back.

Ali's eyes fluttered open, her big blue eyes being seen by everyone. Her eyes widened a fraction as she saw Elena staring down at her. She flinched away and opened her mouth, screaming her lungs out.

She sat up and rapped her arms around her self as she continued to scream, glaring at Elena thinking she was that bitch Katherine who kept killing her and beating her.

Elena shook her head, running a hand soothingly down Ali's back, "No, no, no. Ali, it's me. Elena. Katherine dropped you off here. You're safe now."

Ali's eyes welled up in tears as she glanced around the boarding house. She didn't know where she was. And she just wanted to go home.

"Ali-Bee, It's me, I swear." Elena soothed, using her old nickname. Ali instantly calmed, knowing it really was Elena now. She can tell by the wardrobe and the nickname. That bitch kept calling her "Alison."

"Wh-why does she look like you?" Ali croaked. She never liked being this defenseless. This weak. Yet, she just came back to life two times. She thinks she deserves it a bit.

Elena shook her head not wanting to get in to it now, "We'll explain all that later, I promise." then she wrapped her arms around Ali, pulling her in to a hug. They haven't seen each other in over a year and it felt good for Elena to see some family.

"Oh my god, my parents. My friends!" Ali exclaimed, letting go of the nice reunion hug. She sat there in front of Elena eye wide. Then a thought came to her, "What was that girl? She had this face- it had veins around her eyes."

Elena nodded, "We'll explain later like I said. But right now, I'll take you to Jenna and she can call your mom and dad."

Ali shook her head, "No. I need to go back home. Can you take me?"

Elena sighed heavily, "Ali, maybe that's not such a good idea-"

"Why?" Ali cut her off.

Damon answered for Elena, since she didn't know or see the messages yet, "Because, Miss Alison, you have a bunch of threatening text messages from some person named '_A' _who is literally threatening your life." he said casually as he walked towards the three of them and dropping her cell phone in Elena's lap to read.

Elena grabbed the cell phone before Ali can and skimmed through the messages. The veins around her eyes flared from the anger and Ali gasped as she noticed it. She scooted back but Elena stopped her.

"Ali, I'm the good guy. I swear." she pleaded hoping her cousin can understand and trust her.

She sighed heavily then turned to Stefan, and glanced over at Damon, "Who are you guys?" she asked, her voice starting to get back to normal.

Stefan smiled warmly at her, "I'm Stefan Salvatore. Elena's boyfriend."

Ali nodded in acknowledgment and smiled slightly, but then she turned to Damon. Getting a better look at the older guy. Her heart fluttered as his blue eyes bored in to hers. _He's so gorgeous, _she thought to herself as she discreetly checked him out.

Damon smirked watching the blond check him out, "I'm Damon Salvatore. Stefan's older brother."

Her face fell slightly, but she covered it up with an expressionless scowl. She knows she can't fool around and flirt with that guy now because he's way to close to Elena and her boyfriend. She inwardly rolled her eyes.

Her nose scrunched up in distaste as she looked around the boarding house, "Where the hell are we?"

Elena smacked her cousin in the arm softly, "Ali, don't be rude." that just caused Ali to roll her eyes. Elena exhaled sharply, "Ali, what are these messages?"

Ali shrugged dismissively, "Someone just didn't like me in Rosewood. Is that so hard to believe?" she tried to laugh it off, but the three of them had serious expressions on their face.

"No." Elena answered honestly causing Ali to glare at her. Elena knows her cousin can be a bitch and always wants things to be her way. But she also knows her cousin has a big heart under all that hard exterior. Kind of like Damon.

Ali sighed, shaking her head as she started to stand up. She dust off her jeans as she explained, "Look, I need to go call my friends. I was in the middle of a sleep over with them and now me just disappearing probably scared the crap out of them...I bet my mom has the Rosewood police at the house right now." Ali rolled her eyes.

Damon couldn't help but let his eyes linger on Ali. She was beautiful, no doubt about that. But she was also strong, and reminded him a lot of himself. It was kind of refreshing to have someone like her around compared to goody two shoes Elena and her friends.

Elena and Stefan were now standing up as well. Ali was oblivious to Damon's stare, but Stefan and Elena weren't. Elena smacked him in the arm, hard, and glared at him for looking at her younger cousin like that. Damon just smirked back at her, he liked pushing her and Stefan's buttons.

Elena stood in front of Ali now, her voice sounding serious, "Ali, we need to talk about things. Like what happened last night...You died two times." she explained and Ali reluctantly nodded her head.

"Yeah, I know. I remember." she mumbled, laying a hand on her neck, feeling the soreness of it.

"Is it sore?" Elena asked her and she nodded her head.

"I'll get you some pain killers." she walked out of the living room and towards the bathroom upstairs.

Ali stared down, her white tennis shoes were all dirty now and her yellow shirt had dirt from when she fell in her back yard.

"Why did I come back to life?" Ali asked, knowing they probably don't have answers. They're as clueless as she is.

Stefan shrugged sadly, "We don't know...but we promise, we'll find out soon."

Ali nodded thankfully to Stefan. She realized he seemed really nice and that there all just trying to help her out.

"What about school? My parents? My friends?" Ali needed to know what she was doing, "What about..._'A'?" _

Stefan shook his head, "He or she won't find you here. And if they do..." he turned to Damon who gave him a nod and wink, "We'll deal with them."

Ali saw their exchanged and felt uncomfortable by it. But she knows she needs to just trust them right now. She has no one else at the moment.

Elena came back down stairs with the medicine. She gave them and a bottle of water to Ali who took them easily.

"Thanks." she mumbled to Elena who smiled in return.

"Alright," Elena started grabbing Ali's hand and interlacing their fingers together as she headed towards the front door dragging Ali behind her, with Stefan and Damon in tow, "Let's go see Jenna. Then I'll explain everything to you...as long as you explain this _'A' _thing to me."

Ali sighed loudly but agreed. She didn't want to talk about _'A' _and everything that has happened in Rosewood. But she knows she doesn't have a choice.


End file.
